


[殤凜] 三個願望 (番外)

by luminous_yume



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminous_yume/pseuds/luminous_yume
Summary: 2019 凜雪鴉生日賀文番外
Relationships: Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā & Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

〈番外一〉

趁壽星睡著這段期間，殤不患悄悄出門去補買生日禮物給對方。並且煮滿一桌凜雪鴉愛吃的菜餚，渡過一個在他常識範圍內，正常的生日晚餐時光。

〈番外二〉

隔日一早凜雪鴉質問：「不患其實也喜歡吃甜食嗎？」

「不太吃啊，怎麼了？」對方滿臉困惑地回答他。

「那為何昨天在我身上弄了那麼多鮮奶油！」他語氣激烈，苦苦控訴對方的所作所為有多麼讓人困擾。「早上還是覺得滑膩膩的好噁心……」

「哪裡滑膩告訴我，我幫你弄乾淨。」殤不患語氣平淡，但話中的意思卻令凜雪鴉湧起一陣熱潮，尤其是操勞過度一直到早上都還酸澀不已的地方。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在Plurk上開放給大家安價不患買了什麼做為雪鴉的生日禮物。  
> 最後大家骰到了「婚戒」。  
> 因此以「婚戒」為題加寫這篇安價。

〈番外三〉

在一個對於殤不患來說，正常且平淡的慶生晚餐過後，他們再度拿出凜雪鴉珍視的生日蛋糕作為飯後甜點。殤不患打開櫥櫃，問對方需要咖啡還是熱茶。但凜雪鴉卻是一反往常地說想要喝熱牛奶。一句簡單不經意的回答便將他人的精心籌劃化為烏有。

殤不患端上兩杯熱牛奶，而後沒有蠟燭、沒有唱歌，僅存由壽星切下蛋糕第一刀的世俗慣例。烘焙師細膩堆疊的口感層次，到殤不患嘴裡就只成了兩口糖分；在凜雪鴉還在用叉子分切小口時，他的甜點盤裡早已空無一物。於是殤不患雙眼發直，隔張桌子盯著凜雪鴉的一舉一動在打愣。

凜雪鴉嘴裡吃著蛋糕，心裡則仔細評析起對方的表情，一個心裡有事情在困擾著他的表情。對殤不患如此處世豁達的人來說，這模樣可稱作少見了。凜雪鴉估算了幾個可能的原因，但還是開口問他：「你怎麼了？」試著引導殤不患向自己解答。

對於凜雪鴉突如其來的提問殤不患起先有些驚訝，但馬上意識到是自己不擅長隱藏情緒，才讓對方這樣問起。他調整下姿勢，把背坐得更挺些，才鄭重地開口：「我有些話想對你說。」

「很正式的那種嗎？」受到對方影響，凜雪鴉把最後一口蛋糕吃完，然後也配合地挺起身子面對他們接下來的談話。殤不患目前為止的一言一行都在預料中，因此他顯得遊刃有餘。

「我知道你可能不在乎一些形式上的事物，不過人們常說『眼見為憑』，因此喜歡將實際存在的事物加諸一些儀式來替代看不見的情感。」殤不患凝視著對方，一股腦兒地說了很多；態度誠懇語意明確，但凜雪鴉臉上的笑容卻是越聽越懵。

「……我有點搞不清楚不患想說什麼了。」驚覺殤不患的發言似乎告一段落，他向對方坦白自己的不解。原以為殤不患先只是要為稍早的縱慾過度告解，可現在聽起來似乎無關這回事。

殤不患把放置於桌邊的方糖小罐移到他們兩人的正中間，並且打開陶瓷罐蓋子。

「雪鴉，你願意為了我戴上這枚戒指嗎？」

方糖堆的最上方，一枚白金三環戒指被放置在那。任何一個打開方糖小罐的人都不會忽略的位置。如流水般的雅致弧線被兩側白金戒環包夾，將柔軟與剛毅並存於這枚戒指之中。

「並不是想要束縛你或是其他什麼的，你也隨時可以拿掉。」殤不患見對方沒反應，才真正開始感到心慌。凜雪鴉愉悅、凜雪鴉不樂，這些他都能應對；但不透漏絲毫情緒的凜雪鴉，使他手足無措。「就只是你戴著的話，我會知道你愛我，而我必須好好照顧你。」話說完，他覺得自己像是在烈日下百米賽跑，那樣的口乾舌燥、心臟急速跳動，但這種嚴肅的場合又不允許他分心喝東西。

花了半晌凜雪鴉才回過神來。「所以剛剛才會直接問我要喝咖啡還是熱茶，而不是問我想喝什麼。」他後知後覺，才發現殤不患是從多早以前就設下套，而自己居然不費吹灰之力地從那圈套裡走出來，壞了如此費心設下的浪漫橋段。原來是為此心慌意亂。凜雪鴉領悟其中後，眼角不自覺洋溢起溫暖。

殤不患單聲應是，然後看著對方將左手伸出，要人替自己戴上戒指。他從來不知道替人戴戒指是這麼令人緊張的一件事。握住凜雪鴉的手，都冷到要跟對方的溫度相同了。心跳聲大得像掛鐘上的秒針，在這片靜謐裡清楚且明顯，頻率還快上許多。幸好一切的擔憂都在看到戒指合貼著對方纖指時煙消雲散。

「不患怎麼知道我的指圍的？」凜雪鴉欣賞著被戴上婚戒而顯得新鮮的左手，再轉回頭看看殤不患放鬆到有些出神的模樣。

被問到這個問題，殤不患撇開頭，用手蹭蹭鼻梁，企圖遮掩臉上的尷尬。「我跟整家店的店員都握了手。」最後還是誠實地答問。

「握手？……應該是牽手才對吧。」還是十指交扣那種。凜雪鴉心想。他銳利的殷紅赤眼瞇了起來，洩漏出一絲危險氣息。

「哎，反正就是請手型跟你最像的人告訴我他的指圍大小就是了！」面對凜雪鴉的質疑和濃厚的醋味，殤不患希望對方小事化無。畢竟在那種急難時刻，也只剩這一途可試試。

「我倒是很有興趣，想知道對方是怎麼樣的一個人。」若是這麼容易就被人制衡而放棄，他凜雪鴉就不是凜雪鴉了。

「知道那個要幹嘛！」殤不患握起對方放在桌面的手，令凜雪鴉手上的戒指在他們之間閃耀著。「總之會戴上這枚戒指的人只能是你，這才是最為重要的事情！」

凜雪鴉起了一整身的雞皮疙瘩，內心積滿了用力擁抱對方的衝動。

下一刻兩方就這麼行動了。


End file.
